La courbe de ses bras
by Chocha
Summary: Sais-tu ce qui te différencie vraiment d'un humain ? Dis-moi ? La courbe de tes bras...


**Titre :** La courbe de ses bras.  
 **Raiting :** T  
 **Genre :** Romance - Angst  
 **Pairing :** Sakura - Sasori  
 **Resume :** Sais-tu ce qui te différencie vraiment d'un humain ? Dis-moi ? La courbe de tes bras...  
 **N.A. :** Je reviens soudainement sur ce site, avec mon pairing fétiche. Je voulais faire un one-shot, mais poster en 2 ou 3 chapitres c'est plus simple pour les ellipses... Ce premier chap n'est qu'une intro.  
 **N.A.2 :** Y a peut-être des fautes, je relierai plus tard.

* * *

 **LA COURBE DE SES BRAS  
ONE-SHOT PARTIE 1**

Sais-tu ce qui te différencie vraiment d'un humain ?  
Dis-moi ?  
La courbe de tes bras...

A chaque pas, le sol soulevait un nuage de sable. Les sandales de Sakura en étaient pleines et elle se retenait de les retirer, sachant que le sol brûlant serait encore plus douloureux. Rien que pour ça, Suna n'était pas une ville accueillante aux yeux de Sakura.  
Par politesse, elle gardait ses impressions pour elle, tandis qu'elle suivait Chiyo à travers les rues, jusqu'à sa demeure. Quand elle y pénétra, Sakura retint une grimace. Un relent de sueur et de mort montait à ses narines. C'était l'odeur de Chiyo qui flottait dans l'air. L'odeur d'une vieille femme trop longtemps restée cloîtrer dans l'humidité fraiche de sa demeure, jusqu'à en empoisonner la vie.  
« Ma demeure sera la tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait ramené » dit Chiyo, dos à elle.  
Sakura ne savait pas bien si Chiyo parlait de Gaara ou de Sasori. Elle avait entendu des bruits comme quoi le renégat était de sa famille. Elle savait aussi que les liens du désert étaient forts. Cela la rendait méfiante envers cette femme. Qui sait si elle ne pouvait pas les trahir pour le sauver.  
« Merci. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Sakura put se retirer dans une pièce où un matelas était posé sur une superposition de tapis. Ce décor lui était inhabituel et lui rappelait qu'elle était loin de chez elle. Sasuke se sentait-il chez lui, loin de Konoha ? Sur cette pensée, Sakura alla s'asseoir sur le matelas. Cela souleva un petit nuage de poussière.  
« Depuis combien de temps cette chambre est-elle inoccupée ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
Elle retira ses sandales et essuya ses pieds endoloris, puis s'allongea dans le lit, fixant le plafond. Jamais le silence ne lui sembla si bruyant. Des formes muettes peuplaient cette demeure et attendaient, impatientes, que Chiyo meurt. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensa Sakura en notant une légère fissure dans le plafond.

La nuit, le froid du désert mordait l'intérieur des chairs. Sakura dans son lit de fortune se tourna et retourna ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faisait trop froid. Elle se leva, pensant se réchauffer en bougeant. La maison était plongée dans les ténèbres et les ombres des murs avaient quelque chose de suffisamment géométrique pour que Sakura puisse y discerner une ombre humaine à l'instant même où elle se présenterait. Et ça la rassurait.  
Elle sortie de la chambre et sentie la présence de Chiyo, bien éveillée, quelque part dans une pièce. Sans un bruit, elle s'y glissa et tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte, la voix de Chiyo lui parvint.  
« Les étrangers trouvent difficilement le sommeil à Suna.  
— On m'avait dit qu'il ferait froid... Je ne pensais pas à ce point.  
— Il ne s'agit pas que de froid, lui dit Chiyo en se tournant vers elle. Suna est une ville particulière. Située au milieu du désert elle est comme une prison pour ceux qui ne savent pas différencier les dunes. On ne peut pas la fuir facilement. Cela donne aux ombres de la nuit quelque chose de mystique. Suna est anxiogène aux yeux des étrangers. »  
Sakura la regarda longuement ne sachant que répondre, puis son regard fut attiré par la pièce en elle-même et elle s'y avança. Il y avait des sortes de poupées un peu glauques posées sur des étagères.  
« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en les désignant du menton.  
Chiyo s'approcha d'une étagère et prit une des poupées, qui se révéla être une marionnette.  
« Ce sont ses premières marionnettes. Il était tout jeune encore... Il avait récupéré des morceaux de bois et quelques haillons. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent ses marionnettes à présent » elle soupira et à regret rangea la marionnette.  
Les doigts de Chiyo sur ces vieux jouets gagnaient en grâce. Ses mains étaient expertes et Sakura ne douta pas un seul instant que chaque objet de la pièce pouvait être manipulé par des fils de chakra. Elle était en terrain connu. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura. Sans doute cela serait pareil face à Sasori. Avaient-ils la moindre chance contre un tel être ?  
« Je repars me coucher... Qui sait ce qui nous attend demain.  
— Qui sait en effet... »

 **XXX**

Une énorme grotte. Voila où se terrait Sasori. Le froid remontait par le sol et rappelait à Sakura la nuit à Suna. C'était un terrain où elle ne pouvait avoir réellement confiance. Elle coula un regard sur Chiyo à côté d'elle. Son air fasciné la fit frissonner. Il y avait des signes qui laissait penser que toute cette histoire serait un fiasco.  
Sasori à l'autre bout de la grotte était laid dans sa carcasse de bois. Ce n'était pas un homme, mais une espèce de gros scorpion, chose qui dérouta Sakura. Où était l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années dont lui parlait Chiyo la veille ? Où était le marionnettiste ?

 **XXX**

Son souffle était saccadé. Elle tentait de prendre de grandes inspirations, mais en était incapable, à cause de la panique qui lui serrait la gorge. Elle voulait pleurer, peut-être pleurait-elle déjà ? Elle voulait bouger, mais ne pouvait pas.  
Sans la voir, Sakura entendait Chiyo lutter contre Sasori, plus loin dans la grotte. Celle-ci s'était en partie écroulée à cause de bombes cachées un peu partout, qui en explosant avaient provoqué la surprise générale, tout en emportant la carcasse de Sasori pour dévoiler sa réelle apparence. Il avait été le premier à réagir, envoyant claquer une de ses marionnettes près de Sakura, qui valsa dans les décombres, pour être mieux neutralisée.

Les doigts de Chiyo eux frémissaient d'excitation devant Sasori. Il était incroyablement dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait nier être admirative de son corps en bois. Si elle ne pouvait l'avouer, elle l'enviait clairement et il s'en pavanait davantage.  
« Chiyo, je vais vous faire la fleur de vous tuer de les marionnettes de mes parents.  
— Ne sois pas si confiant ! Tu as peut-être atteint un haut niveau, mais je reste ton maître !  
— Et l'élève tue le maître »

Le combat fut décevant pour Sasori. Il parvint rapidement à prendre le dessus.  
Du sang coulait de la lèvre de Chiyo, qui agonisait au sol. Il s'en approcha, prenant plaisir à faire résonner chacun de ses pas et s'arrêta à côté d'elle.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Chiyo... Je récupérerai votre corps pour en faire une marionnette... Vous combattrez aux côtés de mes parents, pour moi »  
Il y avait une certaine douceur dans ses paroles, avant qu'il ne pose un pied sur la jugulaire de la vieille femme.  
« Une dernière chose à dire ?  
— Laisse... la ninja de Konoha... Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour... ce que tu veux en faire..  
— Oh... Alors Chiyo vous aviez encore un coeur... Etonnant. »  
Il écrasa son cou d'un geste appréciant son agonie.

Sasori s'éloigna de son corps et avec souplesse rejoignit Sakura. Il la détailla un moment et puis se pencha, la redressant en lui prenant les cheveux.  
« Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que vous auriez pu gagner ...  
— Si tu compte me tuer, alors fais vite ! cracha Sakura, dont les lèvres tremblaient.  
— Vous n'êtes pas bien téméraire à Konoha. » Il la lâcha et lui décocha brusquement un coup de pied dans le ventre et puis un second. Il la tabassa littéralement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inconsciente. Alors, reprenant son souffle, il rigola en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
« Décidément, le chakra ne vaut rien face à la force brute de l'être humain » dit-il en regardant son poing serré à présent.


End file.
